Welcome to Konoha
by Alexx Riott
Summary: AU! In a world where shinobi don't exist, Konoha's just a little town in Fire Country. There's a campus for all ages. Many different students can be found here and drama is quite common. Why not take a look? ItaSasu and others soon to follow! YAOI!
1. Prologue

**Welcome to Konoha  
Prologue  
By:** Morbid Alex (Karasu8)

**A/N:** Okay, people, this is the prologue to a strange alternate universe I've created. It popped into my head randomly, as I made Demonic Society on my Naruto RPG. I'm not too sure where _all _the muses came to me from, but one of them, actually, is an artist on Deviant Art. Who? Arriku and the works known as "Konoha's Golden Team" - it's absolutely _stunning_. I suggest you go and view it, savvy? Savvy. Please review; I have to know if I should even bother to continue this story.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto, nor any of the characters, but I do own the plot and the fanfiction. I make no money off of this - don't sue me.

* * *

People have different tastes and different styles for just about everything in existance. It doesn't matter if it's food or clothing. It doesn't matter if it's music, writing utensils, learning enviorments, books, or even forms of transportation. The people in this world could care less about what others think about them. They just want to voice their own opinions. If a person can get their point across, socially accepted or not, they're usually pretty happy, aren't they? Maybe it's because we, as a society, enjoy our unique ways of life and expressing ourselves? I don't think there's a single person in this world who doesn't think their thoughts matter. I find that people just want to be _people_ - that includes me, too.

My name's Uchiha Sasuke and I'm sixteen years old. I'm a sophomore on Konoha Campus. No, I'm not in the college sector, but my brother goes there. I'm from the Campus High - our high school sector. You see, in our school, there are three sectors. These sectors are the Junior sector, which is made up of kids ranging from fifth to eighth grade, the High sector, also known as the Campus High, and the College Campus. Each of them are unique in their own way, one or two large buildings, full of dormitory rooms, to house all the students the Campus takes in. We've all got our own schedules, lunch rooms, gyms, pools, and only Kami knows what else. It's like our own little world right here in Konoha Campus, really. Heh.

Anyway, I'm relatively popular, despite my best attempts to rid myself of unwanted attention. I live in my brother's shadow and have for as long as I can remember. It isn't all that bad, I guess. Unforunately, though, people expect a lot more from me than my classmates. It isn't because of anything I actually do, either. I assume I'll have to blame it on Itachi's fucking brilliance, won't I? He's always been at the very top of _everything_.

I come from a well respected family - the Uchiha family. A lot of people call us, which is probably true, a 'clan'. We're all grouped together in our own section of the city, with our own marriage arrangements, et cetera. Father is the head of the Konoha Police Force. Yeah, I said it - my dad's a cop. Not only that, but my parents, Fugaku and Mikoto, run a surprisingly famous martial arts dojo in town. In fact, it's the only one for quite a distance. One day, I think I should thank them. It's because of their training that I have such high physical abilities. It's thanks to them, also, that I don't resemble the Pillsbury dough boy. Hah, that'd be horrible...me as a little fat kid! Who would love this face then, hm?

I have top grades and have been marked as a "genius" by most of my instructors and classmates. I can thank the family for that one too. My family has a long history of being abnormally intelligent. Look at my brother, for example: he's the smartest of all of us. I wonder why? Maybe it's got something to do with the bloodline? Bah, it makes me head hurt - fucking intelligence!

I can just imagine some _old man_, who'd be my great something or other, teaching his children how to absorb loads of information in a short amount of time. It probably happened and was subtly passsed through the generations. I think it's become the Uchiha nature to do so now. When I look back on it, thinking a bit longer on the subject, it's probably true. Father, Itachi, and I most likely recieved our seriousness from the old bastard as well. I sincerely wouldn't doubt it. Father even taught us to "be the best" and he made sure that his "children wouldn't bring shame to the family." How many normal parents have an attitude like that? I swear it has something to do with this "Uchiha Madara" he keeps talking about - who every member of the family talks about. Maybe _he's_ the old man I'm thinking of?

I have many other interesting traits, but I feel as if I've been _ranting_ this entire time. I could explain to you how I have hair so black that it appears to have blue highlighting. I could go into a long explanation as to why my skin is so pale, like fine porcelain, why I have such dark black-gray eyes, or even why the Uchiha family is so seemingly cold toward society. But that's too much work and requires a ton of talking. I'm not a very social person and refuse to become one just so you can know every little thing about me. If you are really dying to know, why don't you step into my shoes? Take a look at the world I call home and enjoy the taste of my rediculously twisting, ever-changing life.


	2. Chapter I

**Welcome to Konoha  
Chapter I  
By:** Morbid Alex (Karasu8)

**A/N:** Oh yes! I haven't written anything this long, I don't think, in a very long time. I've finally gotten some spare time to write the first chapter out. It hasn't been proof read, sorry, but that's fine. I wanted to get it out to you guys as soon as I could. Hee. Please, _please_, read and review! Anyone who wants to be my BETA, add it to your review. I need someone good with English, better than me, preferrably, to BETA it. My BETA will get a link/kudos in my profile as thanks. Oh, and yes, I was born and raised in the United States - no worries about me being from some other country - English is my first language, so please stop asking. :)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto, nor any of the characters, but I do own the plot and the fanfiction. I make no money off of this - don't sue me.

* * *

"Sasuke-kun!"

A shock of pink and red flew through the long corridor of the high school sector's east wing. Many people stumbled out of the way, glaring, and others watched with curious expressions. A girl, only about five foot something and so many inches tall, wrapped her fingers anxiously around the wrist of a taller student. She giddily tugged on the male's arm, wanting his attention. Her sea green eyes met an obsidian pair - the hands releasing the limb they'd seized. Already, her bubbly air cracked, gaps filling easily with a slight anxiety.

"Sasuke-kun," a more subdued tone fell upon ears that only, partially, listened to the words it formed. "We're - Yamanaka Ino and I - we're having a party in the girls' dormitories. Do...you want to come?"

Many onlookers seemed to stop and lean toward them to hear the answer. Students were always eager, whole-heartedly ready, to take in any word from this conversation that they could. The addressed, Uchiha Sasuke, didn't bother to do much more than raise an eyebrow. A semi-interested gaze swept through the faces in the hallway before landing back on the speaker. His usually stotic face was even more so at the moment. He stood there, remaining silent for quite some time. He exhaled heavily. The tense atmosphere growing just as heavy. It was thick and weighed a ton, and nobody spoke - waiting for Sasuke to talk.

"I'll think about it."

The reply was smooth and straight to the point. It didn't actually answer the girl's question, but she was happy nonetheless. Merely recieving a distracted glance from Sasuke was enough for her - for any girl on the high school level of Konoha Campus. A giggle escaped her and she felt her cheeks brighten.

"What's your name again?" A low-spoken inquiry, dark eyes fixated on the girl. More people began to talk, to whisper. When Sasuke spoke to people outside of his small group of friends, there was a tendency for gossip to appear. The "news" of such things always spread like untamed fire.

"It's S-Sakura," a hasty bow, "Haruno Sakura."

Sakura's cheeks darkened further, growing hotter. She avoided the male's gaze, fingers clasping together, and then unclasping, nervously. She worried her bottom lip with her teeth. Somehow, she'd managed to forget about the sweet glob of gum residing in her mouth that was meant for biting down on. Her lip, instead, was her current choice for chewing. Talking to one of the Uchiha brothers was something she thought she'd never actually be able to do.

"Hn. I'll make sure to get back to you about the party, Sakura. I can't give any guarantees, unfortunately."

The girl nodded quickly before running a trembling hand through her hair. Gods, she was _nervous_! She smiled, giving him a murmured "thank you". Fingers twisted a piece of pink hair and she waved, turning on heel. The whispering began to dissipate, becoming only a few bits of conversation, as if to keep her from hearing them. She felt the eyes of the other students on her and swallowed. It had taken all of her courage to talk to him. She sped off to her next class, blush gradually fading from her features.

Sasuke simply watched her take off. His expression was blank once again and he seemed frighteningly calm. Inwardly, though, he was mulling things over. Haruno Sakura, sixteen, was a sophomore like him. She was part of the cheerleading team, if he remembered correctly. She was in a few of his classes,but not his career studies. Sakura was training in the_ medical _field. He was into more hands-on things like weaponry. After all, he was part of the Uchiha family - and they had definitely had a long history in the weapon industry. Not only that, but they were known as the best in the teachings of martial arts at their rather _extravagant_ martial arts academy. Truthfully, Fugaku had already summed up the weaponry classes at Konoha Campus for Sasuke when he was _much _younger - before he had stepped foot inside a public school. The man hadn't let either of his children enter the first level of the Campus, so the family taught them instead.

"Why the hell are you just standing there?" A louder, more cheerful voice than Sakura's interrupted his train of thought. He could have sworn he felt his left eye twitch, despite trying to hold his calm appearance. His gaze shifted to his right. The voice belonged to a certain blonde, yet another sophomore, that everyone knew as Uzumaki Naruto. He contemplated choking the teenager, just so his voice wouldn't penetrate his musings again. Sasuke watched a cheesy grin spread to Naruto's face as they made eye contact. He nearly snarled.

"What's it to you, Dobe?"

A huff was heard, Naruto stuffing his hands roughly in his pockets. The usual, outrageously bright, orange shirt caught his attention, making him grimace. Button-up or not, with black slacks and shoes or not, he found it absolutely _ridiculous_. Nobody else, except maybe his brother's friend Deidara, would even _consider_ an outfit like this. He felt the blonde's sky-colored eyes on his own clothing. Naruto knew, most likely, that he was studying the obscenely bright colors he wore so often.

"Always the same black button-ups, the white pants, the black shoes! Brighten up, asshole!" A chuckle followed the exclamation, earning him Sasuke's trademark scowl. The idiot had a knack for ignoring his questions - nothing new there, at least. He'd have to kill him, though, if he started dancing around with _half-statements_. His brother did that - the most popular college student on campus, mind you - and it drove Sasuke _crazy_. His mind fell back to the girl who had had the guts to approach him. He found her to be kind of weird, like Naruto, but was able to tolerate her even less than he could the blonde. The main problem was her voice - oh, and her hair. Or perhaps...

"It's that fucking gum she _never stops chewing_," he hissed under his breath. Naruto merely stared, shaking his head. Sometimes, he questioned his friend's sanity. The said teen realized shortly after that he'd been talking to himself out loud. A frown graced his face for what had to be the thousandth time that day. But the fact the hall's were nearly empty now seemed to completely bring him back to reality. He eyed the other and the dwindling number of people in the corridors.

"All right, move your ass, we're going-" a bell rang, effectively cutting him off, leaving him, a minute later, to clench his teeth and finish his sentence. "To be late."

"Oh _well_!" Naruto grinned cheerfully and fished his hands back out of his pockets. He shifted his bag to his other shouder. Sasuke had a bag too, held loosely in his left hand, not wanting to carry something on his back unless absolutely neccessary. It wouldn't be right for him to put too much stress on his back - he needed it to move around the right way back at home, while he practiced with Itachi and his father. He narrowed his eyes.

"Let's go," a hand ran through spiked black-blue locks," I don't feel like getting bitched at by the pervert today."

"Sure thing." A simply reply. Naruto was finally running off his midday energy, becoming a bit more placid. The "pervert", as they called him outside of class, was their History II professor: Hatake Kakashi. He constantly carried around a little pornographic series of novels, _Icha Icha Paradise_, reading them whenever - never going anywhere without one. Occasionally, Kakashi would go as far as offering copies to their English teacher too. His name was Umino Iruka. The poor man would flush and vigourously shake his head in refusal. Sasuke, Naruto, and their friends all believed there was some sort of affair happening between the two. Sasuke wouldn't doubt it, anyway, having seen his fair share of relationships. No, not him dating people, but watching his brother and lovers in public. Itachi was such a romantic, seductive man. Every time he thought about it, he could feel a growing rage in the center of his chest, jealously, he assumed, growling and waiting for the right moment to lash out. Sasuke squashed his envy, though, and found himself determined to get to Kakashi's class as soon as he possibly could. He didn't_ need _relationships - the younger of the Uchiha brothers was a bit too anti-social for it all anyway. What was the point, when the only person he wanted, was all ready taken? And, most definitely, straight? He shook the dismal thoughts from his head, uttering profanity under his breath. A glance over his shoulder had him finding that Naruto wasn't far behind him.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

It didn't take them long to arrive at the correct classroom. The pair both knew it'd only taken them around ten minutes or so to get there. They were breathing slightly harder than normal, having hurried to get there. The Uchiha placed a pale hand on the doorknob and turned it, yanking the door to their classroom open. It was a swift, fluid motion. Nobody, but Kakashi, appeared to notice their intial arrival. Everyone else was absorbed in their text books, Kakashi's eyes shifting from his own literature to the late teens. Sasuke could imagine the smirk behind the mask that always hid the lower half of thier sensei's face. Kakashi sighed dramatically, or so it seemed dramatic in the sense that it drew everyone's attention to them. Damn, caught in the act! At least, Kakashi couldn't have arrived more than a few minutes before them. The perverted teacher was always, really, _always_ late and making excuses for it.

"You're late. Did you both get caught up in the flow of life too?"


	3. Chapter II

**Welcome to Konoha  
Chapter II  
By:** Morbid Alex (Karasu8)

**A/N:** Let's see...it's been a little while since I worked on this story, hasn't it? I was hoping I could have chapter two ready much earlier. The same day I released chapter one was what I had hoped for originally. But, look at me, I'm a serious procrastinator! And I still need to have a BETA. I was offered, by a reviewer, to use them as a BETA, but I need proof that the future BETA has _solid skills_ and are better than I am. Please read and review!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto, nor any of the characters, but I do own the plot and the fanfiction. I make no money off of this - don't sue me.

* * *

"Heh, that sucked, dattebayo!" Naruto muttered as he followed Sasuke out of the classroom they'd earlier been in such a rush to enter. It seemed they'd evaded Kakashi's wrath for now. But, if they didn't make it there before him from now on, there'd be trouble. That was something the two could be certain of.

No student was willing to get on Kakashi's bad side. There had been rumors all around the campus, lots of them, about the last person who'd done so: Iruka-sensei. Supposedly, now, every time Iruka and Kakashi saw each other, Iruka was plauged with him forever. A load of pornographic novels - compliments of the English professor - were constantly shoved at him. It was rediculous, but had to be quite annoying. Sasuke, though, didn't exactly believe it. Sure, Kakashi was a pervert, but he didn't think that he would push unwanted things on other people. He doubted most of the bullshit people spoke about Kakashi, actually, seeing as gossip was nearly always proved wrong. Sasuke hated gossip. Although, still, he would rather not be on the wrong side of the silver-haired man in the first place. Pornographic items or not, he would find a way to give him hell if he had the chance - everybody knew that.

"Whatever. Don't you have to go to Geometry next?"

Onyx eyes locked on Naruto as the words were formed from pale, frowning lips. This was the worst part of the day - a period before lunch - when everyone was eager to fill their stomachs at a nearby food place or even the campus cafetorium. Unluckily for Naruto, but the opposite for the other, Sasuke had a free period. That would leave the blonde all alone in his math class. The only bad thing, for Sasuke, about this was the lack of something to actually _do_ during this free time. He guessed he could simply work on something he'd forgotten to finish, if he had, or go to the college sector and hang out. Hell, if anything, he'd go lounge in his dorm.

"Yeah...I still don't get why you don't have this period with me too! What'd you do...screw the principal?"

Sasuke twitched at the sudden assault of horrendous mental images from Naruto's choice of words. He was quite uncomfortable with the female population and everybody knew it. And that included their principal, a woman if you hadn't already guessed. He didn't care _how_ young she looked or how _nice_ her breasts were. The thought of doing _anything _with _that_ woman, or any female for that matter, if even to get his way, made him ill. He inwardly shuddered, schooling his features into the ever-darkening glare he seemed to have gotten from both his older brother and his father.

"No," he spat through gritted teeth, "I have no interest in that sick form of bribery. I take math before you - early in the morning with that pink-haired _stalker_ named Haruno Sakura."

To anybody watching or listening in, it would probably appear that Naruto was completely oblivious of Sasuke's near-explosive change of attitude. But truthfully, he couldn't be more aware. A big grin fell on his lips and the blonde couldn't help but to start laughing. He enjoyed pissing Sasuke off. He loved to say things to upset him just to see the Uchiha blow up on the next person to speak to him. And this time, Sasuke would definitely flip on the next person to speak to him. It was the person that was going to speak to him, sauntering through the high school sector, and behind Sasuke, that was a cause for concern. And Naruto...he realized this in a few seconds, nearly too late.

Blue eyes that'd been sparkling with laughter only moments before widened considerably. Sasuke was seething and a familiar, older man, unbeknownst to him, had come up directly behind him. The new arrival easily raised a hand and tapped the angry teenager on the shoulder _twice_. Naruto watched as he proceeded to duck as a fist was flung at him, rather violently, and swallowed nervously. This wasn't good - and he didn't like talking to this guy. He made the younger teen nervous.

"If I was anyone else," a rich, smooth voice filled both boys' ears, "that would've hurt."

Dark eyes met similar ones and Sasuke stared for a moment. It took just a little while for it to register - the fact he'd nearly hit his own brother in the face. He barely noticed Naruto slowly slipping away. None of his friends, that included Naruto, was very comfortable around his elder sibling. In fact, sometimes, he didn't think they even realized, when Itachi was around, that they were actually related. It seemed Itachi's overly polite quietness and strange, sometimes frightening, remarks kept many away. Or was it his dark humor and equally intimidating companions? His scowl turned into a small, apologetic, smile. He could feel Itachi observing his every move, silently, as if trying to figure out what had had him so fired up. A hand, Itachi's hand, moved and fingertips spread out, sliding down the side of the younger brother's cheek. Sasuke blinked.

"Sasuke," there it was, that velvet voice again, "Are your classmates bothering you? Is there anything you need to tell me?"

There was a shake of a head and Sasuke lightly batted the fingers away from his face. He could still feel sharp, obsidian orbs on him, and his own averted their gaze. They moved to the side, to the right-hand corridor. His dormitory was down there and, right now, that's where he wanted to go. He could feel something bubbling in his chest and it unnerved him. He glanced back to the other Uchiha. Was he afraid of Itachi too, or was it just a case of nervousness, like when he was a child, under Itachi's wise gaze?

"No, I'm fine."

Itachi tilted his head to the side, only slightly, and he refused to remove his eyes from the younger. Sasuke resisted the urge to shout, to make him look elsewhere, to make Itachi stop appearing so concerned. It bugged him - made a blanket of discomfort cover his entire body - his limbs heavy, a headache blooming. He never understood why Itachi was the way he was - why he was so smart, so popular, so different from the rest of their family. And, he remembered a time when he was only around seven years old, how their father, Fugaku, had told him not to "follow in his brother's footsteps." But why? Itachi was successful and would problably end up quite rich once he left the campus for good. He made a slightly aggravated sound in the back of his throat. In fact, Itachi made quite a sum of money _now_, still in the school.

"Don't lie, otouto."

Sasuke scrunched up his nose and shot a half-hearted glare at the college student. He crossed his arms, causing his bag to shift, placing it precariously on his shoulder. "I'm not."

Something glittered in Itachi's expression, although Sasuke couldn't place it. He could hear people murmuring as they paused, pretending to be resting and chatting with friends, to listen in on their conversation. He was one of a handful of people who was in direct association with Uchiha Itachi. The whisperings of the other teenagers on the high school sector campus distracted him - he missed Itachi's hand darting out to grasp his own. He exhaled hard in surprise and raised an eyebrow, being pulled from the spot he'd rooted himself in after turning to face the male he'd attacked. Damn students without any class to be in...

"N-Nii-san!"

The college student gave no response and no reason for his actions. He merely glanced over his shoulder for a moment before pulling his brother in step with him. His lips were curved down just slightly at the corners, but nothing more. A hand made its way into silk locks and untangled them. "You're free this period, are you not?"

"Yeah, I am. Why?"

A heavy silence grew as they continued watching. Itachi didn't offer his sibling an answer - yet again. The only sounds were the shuffling of other people, their feet padding and scraping noisily on the floor as they moved through the hallway and the soft sound of their own steps. The longer strides the older man took, the harder it was to keep up. "We're going out to eat lunch early. We'll discuss anything that's bothering you. I want to know why you were so upset."

There was a shrug and Sasuke made a sound, regretting ever letting Naruto get to him in the first place. Why all the fuss over something as childish as him getting angry at someone? Wasn't he _always_ getting annoyed and angry with Naruto? Yes, but, Itachi didn't know that, did he? Maybe it was that he'd flung around and decided to try and break Itachi's face? Yes, yes, that had to be it. Oops? Well, just imagine: Itachi hadn't been there and that had been Haruno Sakura or one of her flunkies. A sick, mental laugh erupted Sasuke's thoughts and he had to work hard to keep the smug grin from falling on his lips as he pictured such a scene in his head. Oh, yeah, he'd almost forgot...

"Can I make a phone call on the way?"


	4. Chapter III

**Welcome to Konoha  
Chapter III  
By:** Morbid Alex (Karasu8)

**A/N:** Mm, I know, I know! This is most certainly not near my birthday. I feel into another slump, which was pretty scary. It's about three months late, but at least it's here. Right? Right. Still no BETA after all this time, which is lame. Things are pretty cool, too, for once, in my life. That makes me pretty happy, ha. But away from that and back to the story. I'm praying, as I type this, that this chapter will be longer than the previous ones. Oh, and I've edited the other two, to rid myself of some mistakes. I'll probably do the same around Chapter IV or Chapter V for this one, too. Unless, of course, I get my BETA. Please, _please_, read and review. My reviews are the only thing that are keeping me motivated now - which says something. Thank you, my darlings!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto, nor any of the characters, but I do own the plot and the fanfiction. I make no money off of this - don't sue me.

* * *

They'd stopped in his room, Sasuke putting the phone's reciever back down with a 'click'. A satisfied grin flickered across his face for a moment, before he turned back to Itachi. The elder looked somewhat inquisitive, but said nothing. Surely, he could hear the wailing of two girls on the other end of the phoneline. And, Sasuke was quite certain that his sibling had made many of his own, similar, phone calls. After all, wasn't Uchiha Itachi one of _the_ most popular boys in the college sector?

A chuckle tumbled from the elder Uchiha brother's mouth, and Sasuke found himself easily enraptured with it. He swallowed thickly, wondering whether he was laughing at the quick, emotionless, and total rejection of Haruno Sakura's invitation, or her, and Yamanaka Ino's, reactions to that rejection. Maybe it was both, or something entirely different? He quirked an eyebrow, frowning lightly. "What?"

"It's nothing," Itachi spoke between chuckles, and Sasuke felt a familar, heartless, air to his laugh, "But I must admit, those girls, seem awfully _pitiful_."

Sasuke stared, blinking slowly, and then shrugged his shoulders. He'd grown far too accustomed to the whines and cries of the female populace in the high school sector. He didn't really care what they thought or how long they cried after he told them "no". Itachi, on the other hand, appeared to enjoy drawing out suspense. He was a tad more...cruel, he guessed, laughing at the reactions these girls had. He was a prince, charming, and everything a girl would want in public, but when he was around his friends and younger brother, things were quite different. Itachi's personality did a three-sixty, and there was nothing much anybody ever did to change it. Sometimes, Sasuke even considered his once-admired brother to be a little too...sadistic.

"Mm, that's mean."

"Should it not be? Didn't you just do something 'mean' as well - telling them, as plain as day, that you wanted nothing to do with their party?" A quick, easily spoken flow of words from the older male's pretty mouth. As eloquent as ever, too, Sasuke noted, mentally scowling. He still couldn't remove his onyx orbs from those lips, that handsome face, and he leaned back against the frame of his bed. Great, just _great_, another mini lecture from someone who had to be ten times more 'mean' than him.

"You shouldn't do things like that, Sasuke. It isn't right and can ruin your public image. If you do things the proper way, follow the rules with a polite, public-friendly attitude, then it won't appear to be so 'mean'. Do you understand?"

Itachi's eyes locked with his own, but Sasuke swiftly tore his away. He didn't want to look at the elder, to see that malicious gleam that lay within, Itachi's words mocking his own actions. Sometimes, it scared him, and others, it just made his heart pound harshly against his ribcage. This time, it was the latter. Even when lecturing, contradicting his own, private actions, he seemed like a demonic, beautiful angel.

"Shut up, nii-san. You know as well as I do that, even if I do that, somebody's going to be in tears afterwards. I'm not you. I can't hide it and then laugh about it later."

"Why not?"

"Because."

Another laugh, then silence. The sound of the bed creaking, the cheap springs devoid of the college student's weight. Itachi, who'd been perched on the edge of his bed, had stood. He brushed invisible pieces of dust from his clothes, his trendy, slimming black outfit, so similar to his own, but with more of a business edge, and looked at him. Dead in the eye, once more. Sasuke almost, _almost_, began to fidget. A tight, but real smile spread to Itachi's face. "Time to go eat."

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Sasuke picked at his salad, removing all the tomatoes, and placing them on the side of his plate. They'd gone to a small joint just on the edge of the campus, run by the college sector. They called it the _Hoagie Hut_, and it was always the place for the seniors from the high school sector and up to go. Undoubtedly, Sasuke, being only a sophmore in the high school sector in the place, was the youngest one there. He continued to pick at his salad, moving the absurd amount of tomatoes, one by one. He didn't even mind the interested expression his brother wore, watching every time the younger moved a muscle.

Tomatoes, considered to be a vegetable by many, despite them being proven to be a fruit, were Sasuke's favorite food. He'd ordered a salad and made sure that the man taking orders, who happened to be his brother's friend Hidan, had it made with more tomatoes than there was lettuce. He remembered the brief scrunching up of Hidan's nose, no doubt thinking about the money that would be lost, and gained, with this order. That man...always thought about money, simple as that.

Slender fingers wrapped around Sasuke's, halting his constant sorting of lettuce from tomatoes. He met eyes, Uchiha eyes, like his own. Itachi held a soft, amused expression on his face, that had to be the opposite of the youth's. He was annoyed by the sudden interruption.

"You're supposed to eat it, not sort it." Itachi spoke in a partial whisper, grinning, and Sasuke wanted to kiss that teasing look right off of his face, but refrained. He glowered instead, huffing, and hastily removing his hand from the longer, larger one. He picked up a tomato and popped it in his mouth.

"I know that," he murmured, still keeping his glare, but lowering its intensity some, chewing on the tomato for a moment. He swallowed and continued, letting out a light sigh. "But I only wanted tomatoes."

"I can see that," his voice was thick with amusement as well, and it did nothing but further Sasuke's discomfort. "But, you can't live on tomatoes."

"Shut up," Sasuke snapped, scooting his chair farther to the other side of their small, white-washed table. He was fuming again, but not at Naruto this time. He was getting frustrated, watching Itachi talk, wanting him to do other things instead, and then lecturing the teenager on what to and what not to eat. And, to top it off, the twenty-something year old didn't seem fazed. It was normal, after all, for the two of them to do this. Didn't all siblings? Well, maybe they didn't think sexually of their older sibling like Sasuke did, but you get the idea. Sasuke slipped another tomato in his mouth.

"Sorry," a lightly spoken, breezy apology, Itachi waving the situation off with that single word and a motion of his hand. He didn't seem upset in the slightest, still, and Sasuke felt his irritation with Itachi's attitude grow.

_Not a word_, he thought to himself, _and maybe then, you can eat without further issues_.

While Sasuke was going through to find tomatoes, Itachi was sipping from a cup of coffee. He had a simple coffee cup, about half way full, and a bit of a toast, with jam and butter. He reached for a piece of that toast and bit into the end with only a small 'crunch', staring at the younger of the pair. Funny, wasn't it, how their eating habits were complete opposites? While Sasuke enjoyed tomatoes, Itachi enjoyed plums, but refrained, and had toast instead. He closed his eyes, chewing thoughtfully. Hidan had put _plum-flavored jam_ on his toast. How...thoughtful.

"So, what was it that was causing you to become so angry this morning? Was it that blonde boy?"

"Yes, but it's nothing new. Don't worry about him." A bitter retort, slurred with bits of partially chewed tomato. Sasuke was being stubborn today. Quite stubborn. Itachi shifted in his seat, crossing his ankles. He liked it when the boy was stubborn - it was adorable, or as adorable as Sasuke could be for his age.

"Does he usually bother you, then, or was that a rare occurance?"

"He's a friend."

"And he makes you angry?" Itachi stared, leaning forward, and then took a sip from his coffee cup. Strange, for someone to upset you if they were a friend.

"He's a friend," Sasuke repeated, opting not to speak anymore on the subject. It bothered him - Itachi didn't need to know everything about his life. He was Sasuke's favorite interest, and his brother, but still, he didn't _need_ to know.

There was an exasperated sigh and a shake of the head before Itachi let the subject drop. He moved his attentions back to his toast, finishing the first piece and starting on the second. He'd have to thank Hidan later for this, but was sure he'd also recieve an earful about the cost for this interesting jam. Hidan had his ways of covering up his own human emotions - and it always came right back to money. "How are your classes?"

"They're fine. Naruto and I, the blonde boy, were late to History II. The per...no, _Kakashi-sensei_, reprimanded us. Although, I'm sure he had just gotten there himself."

The slip, Sasuke nearly saying "the pervert" rather than "Kakashi-sensei", had caught the college student's attention. The corners of his mouth quirked upward some, but he didn't comment on it. Instead, Itachi nodded his head and listened to the other talk about the initial invitation from Haruno Sakura, his math class, and then how her gum chewing annoyed him. It was half an hour later that he realized lunch for the high school sector had started, and seniors were starting to pour into the Hoagie Hut.

"Time to go, I've got a business class to intend," he told his little brother, tone smooth and even, "I'll see you tonight or later tomorrow morning. Maybe sometime after lunch, if I can't make it any sooner."

"Yeah, fine."

Itachi smiled inwardly, thinking about the eyes he felt on his back as he left, brushing past a few senior girls. They squealed and turned various shades of pink and red, but his thoughts were elsewhere. Sasuke was so _cute_ when he was angry.


	5. Chapter IV

**Welcome to Konoha  
Chapter IV  
By:** Morbid Alex (Karasu8)

**A/N:** Yes, I've finally updated - bringing you the fourth chapter of WtK. Although, I apologize for its shortness. Aren't you happy anyway? I hope so - ha. Remember to review - it encourages me to write more. If I get more than twelve signed reviews, then I'll make sure the next chapter is much longer - and maybe start to bring in the good stuff. Oh, and I've decided I'm going to start writing fillers and interludes and whatever for this story, too. Based on Konoha Campus, et cetera. Enjoy! ;)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto, nor any of the characters, but I do own the plot and the fanfiction. I make no money off of this - don't sue me.

* * *

"Itachi, you do realize that if you don't keep on top of things, our reputation's going to go down the fucking toilet? And hanging around that brother of yours, excuse me, _Sasuke_, you just get worse?"

Bored, obsidian eyes met the stressed face of Hoshigaki Kisame. The man was always worried about something or other. Unforunately, that included their popularity and Itachi's interest in his younger sibling. Kisame, age twenty three, was a second year in the college sector. He was a soft olive in skin color, fairly muscular, with appearingly rough, off-blue hair. Itachi admired this man as a companion, if only for the fact that he could hold his own when they were "in a fix", so to speak. Often enough, the icy cerulean that was Kisame's eyes could draw anxiety into the hearts of anybody troubling them. It was his rants, if anything though, that annoyed the younger of the two.

_And if Kisame's gaze isn't enough, _Itachi absently mused, _then his muscles and a good punch to the face certainly would do, wouldn't it?_

A chuckle fell from the Uchiha's lips. He turned away from the other, a slender hand waved briskly in the air. Itachi ignored the irritated sigh that left Kisame. His dark eyes locked on the wall opposite of himself - opposite of Kisame too. It had been almost exactly twenty four hours since he'd spent his lunch time with his younger sibling. Now, five minutes earlier than when Sasuke had been on the phone with Haruno Sakura, here he was with Kisame. Apparently, he always had someone around him when it came time to eat - Kisame, Sasuke, Deidara, Orochimaru. It was extremely _rare_ for him not to be with someone. It was natural seeing as he was one of the most popular students on Konoha Campus, right?

"Popularity doesn't concern me, and it shouldn't concern you or any of the others, either." Itachi paused, as if to take a breath, then continued. "You see, Kisame, as long as we get what we need, popularity means absolutely...nothing. And, as for _Sasuke_, I fear, my friend, he will always be around - simple as that."

Another sharp exhale came from Kisame. He crossed his arms and leaned against the back of his chair. There was never much of an argument, no matter the subject, when Itachi was involved. Unlike Sasori and Deidara, roomates who constantly bickered, Uchiha Itachi whom he shared a dormitory with, avoided fighting unless it was _necessary_. Kisame said nothing more, pushing away the very smile he'd earned without a thought. Attempting to fight against Itachi's words never ended well, so he'd rather just drop it entirely - much to the Uchiha's pleasure.

"Yeah, yeah - whatever you say, Itachi."

Another cold smile fixed itself on the Uchiha's lips and he nodded at the sudden nonchalant agreement. His fingers moved to flick a few strands of steely black hair from his face. His sharp gaze remained on his partner. "Mm, lunch or shall we set up a meeting with the others?"

Cerulean found onyx and Kisame gave a loud snort. "Fuck the others - I'm going to eat."

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Sakura sniffled, sea green orbs a bit itchy, as well as a little red from crying. Everything had been going so _well_. They, Yamanaka Ino and her, had gotten permission to have a dorm party. Lots of people who were invited were not only coming, but bringing food and gifts. Ino had even told her some students from the college sector were interested! And then, Uchiha Sasuke, the man of her dreams, the very man she worshipped more than her cherry-flavored lip gloss, rejected their invite without a second thought.

"It's not fair," the girl mumbled, using her hand to wipe away any salty residue her crying left behind. "Why does Sasuke have to be so _mean_ to me?"

"Maybe it's because you're too nice to him? Maybe we're pestering him too much? Or is it that he _could _have his eyes set elsewhere?" A warm, strong voice asked from the doorway. Ino stood there, not too happy herself, but she'd obviously gotten over the rejection after a night to think about it. Her blue eyes met green ones, where more tears were beginning to form.

"Oh, calm down, Sakura. You'll never get your chance to_ bloom _if you keep this up!"

Pink bangs rested over the other girl's face now. Glistening orbs remained downcast. "I-I know, but I really wanted him to come."

Ino made a sound, with a face to match, and plopped down on her roomate's bad. She wrapped an arm around her. "Yeah, well, if he can tell two pretty chicks like_ us _no, then he's gotta be _gay_ or something. Let's...look _elsewhere_. There's plenty of fish in the sea, right?"

Sakura looked thoughtful for a moment, but hesitantly nodded. "Y-yeah," she sniffled, then smiled. "D-do you really think...Sasuke's _gay_?"

Blue met green for a second time, locking together. It was almost as if thoughts were being transferred through sight. Two identical grins appeared, despite one being a bit watery, and the rejection was forgotten for a few moments. Now, they had a _mission _to accomplish!

"Only one way to find out!" Ino chirped, positively glowing with a rush of ideas. "The only question is..._who _would he be so _attracted_ to? What man on Konoha Campus could Uchiha Sasuke _possibly _want?"

"Let's just hope," Sakura giggled, "That it isn't _Uzumaki Naruto_!"

Ino agreed with a hyper nod of her head. Already, she was postively buzzing with names that could be involved with their obsession. She tucked a lock of blonde hair behind one ear, tapping her chin playfully. "Well, he hangs out with Nara Shikamaru and those college boys, right? What if it's one of them?"

A laugh bubbled from Sakura's lips and she shrugged her shoulders, reaching for a notepad and a pen. "I don't know - wanna make a list?"

"Yeah, shall we?"

"You bet!"


	6. Chapter V

**Welcome to Konoha  
Chapter V  
By: **Morbid Alex (Karasu8)

**A/N:** I really need to start pushing myself to update more. I mean it - seriously. I've been lacking more than I could ever imagine since _2004_. That, my darling friends, definitely means something. Way back then, I lost my first account here when they refused to accept lemons - along with well over a hundred stories. I don't know what's been up with me all of this time. For some reason, writing's felt out of place in my life when it came to writing for other people. Hopefully now, I'm back "in my groove", if you know what I mean. And everyone's been complaining, with every story, that my chapters aren't long enough. Is this? o.o;

OH! I added FORUMS on my fanfiction dot net account. **Please, please go there if you read any of my stories. **I would like to get to know you guys better. :)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, nor any of the characters, but I do own the plot and the fanfiction. I make no money off of this - don't sue me.

* * *

Ino and Sakura worked for quite a long time, and opted to skip lunch in the cafeteria. The blonde girl had said that they could, if they got really hungry, order some pizza from the Campus pizza shop, Four Cheeses, or something. Sakura had, of course, agreed. They had both plopped down on the bed, then, and started thinking of every guy Sasuke ever was seen with. Twenty minutes into their lunch period, they'd come up with a list of eight names.

These ten names held two high school sector boys, six college boys, one teacher. The high school boys were Uzumaki Naruto and Nara Shikamaru. Immediately, Sakura had spoken that they were the two he hung around more than the others, and that she'd even seen them in Sasuke's private dormitory - a strange privilege given to him, as well as Itachi, by the Headmistress of the Campus. There'd been something about the Uchiha family donating large sums of money, which probably led to such arrangements to begin with.

The college boys were Hoshigaki Kisame, Deidara, Sasori, and Shisui, even though they were said in gossip to be cousins, Shisui that is, for having the same last name. He was new to Konoha Campus, but had been sighted around both Uchiha siblings quite a bit. Then, the teacher, was none other than everyone's favorite pervert: Hatake Kakashi. The girls had added him simply because Sasuke got along with him better than the rest of the staff. And, pretty much, because Ino had squealed "cute" when she thought of them together.

"So," Sakura mumbled, poking at the names on the list with a capped pen. "Who do you think it is out of these eight?"

"Don't know," Ino replied nearly immediately, grinning as she, too, looked at them. "I think it's Deidara. He's around almost as much as Shisui, and if they're cousins, he's definitely off our list. Maybe we should just...hunt and gather information?"

Their eyes met, just like before, and nodded together. Most likely, if they were going to figure anything out, they would have to see each of the men on the list. Photos would have to be taken with Sasuke, studied for any minor details that would point them in the right direction, et cetera. Sakura volunteered, since they had math together, to watch him when he was around other boys, too. Most likely, he'd show signs of being gay if they looked really closely - and that was exactly what they wanted.

"Right then! Tomorrow, Sakura, we'll put our plan into action!"

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Sasuke stared blankly at his plate of food. It consisted of nothing more than a plain salad with a little oil on top, a piece of buttered bread, and a bottle of water. The rest of the cafeteria's food, in his opinion, seemed rather _contaminated_. Even this, although he'd not only paid for it, but picked it to begin with, didn't seem all that great in his mind. He wanted, whether he'd like to admit it or not, something from his mother. She always made the most delicious green tea, rice cakes, and an appetizing tomato stew. _Anything is better than this shit, if you ask me. I should sneak to the college sector's lunch - I know they've got better._

The teenager's dark eyes lifted from the food, then, and he glanced around the cafeteria. None of the usual people were sitting with him. In fact, nobody was at all. He sat alone, on the far right side of the room away from everyone else. Naruto and Shikamaru had had their schedules switched, and now no longer had the same lunch. They were probably the only two people he let himself be around - Naruto because he was interesting, and Shikamaru because he was actually _intelligent_. Sasuke had found that intelligence in the high school sector was becoming more rare with every second that passed. More students were dropping out, and the ones that hadn't usually been able to be accepted, were coming in. Slender fingers picked up a fork and he began the tedious task of picking through his salad, a frown slowly making its way to his face. It didn't take long for him to find the browning leaves of lettuce and old tomatoes sitting just below the more "pretty" top. _This school's lower grades are becoming a nightmare, as is the food. What happened to the chef? Is he sick?_

Apparently, the people cooking in the kitchens couldn't be bothered anymore. That, or this was the first time they'd ever even _been_ in the Campus kitchens. he wouldn't doubt it if it was the little freshmen brats from the culinary classes. Most of them couldn't even wash their hands unless their grades were at stake. Nobody, he decided, like that should ever be allowed to make food for the entire Konoha Campus population. The mere thought made his stomach roll over. He'd be much better off at the student-run Hoagie Hut near the college sector. Kakuzu and Hidan, usually, were the ones in charge of making the food and feeding the college students who didn't feel like sitting in the cafeterias. Their food, at least, was edible, clean, and _safe_. He knew, mostly, because Itachi had taken him in there so many times. He'd spoken to the pair - one completely religious beyond belief, the other money obsessed, and found that they were also clean people. They, thank Kami, _washed their hands often_.

Another few pokes at the salad later, Sasuke switched to the buttered bread. It had been in an unopened bag shipped to Campus that morning from a bakery a few streets away. The butter, too, had just arrived, but from the dairy farms on the west side of town. So, at least, they were good for eating. Carefully, just to make sure the bread wasn't going to turn into something gross, he eyed it a second time. It didn't change and sat there innocently. The Uchiha quickly broke it into pieces with his fingers and ate it. The bottle of water was examined next, opened moments later to wash the bread down. It wasn't really cold, but Sasuke had went into the very back of the cooler, that just _barely _worked, and took the coldest available. The luke warm water was the best he'd get. With that done, he pushed the salad away from his person with disgust. _Maybe I should go take a nap and order some take out or something? I'm not going to fucking start living on bread and water. What do I look like? Am I some kind of prisoner?_

Onyx orbs roamed again, passing through all the faces in the cafeteria. Many people were doing their assignments, which he didn't doubt were late. Others, mostly the female population, were looking at _him _and blushing without shame, or chattering about the latest gossip. What he _didn't _know was that, very soon, the gossip would be about him. One girl in particular, with long, black hair in braids, met his eyes accidentally. A small chuckle escaped him and he winked at her, watching the poor girl's reaction. It was almost like watching an anime, he decided - her face turning as red as a tomato in a matter of seconds. She seemed to lose her train of thought, hazel eyes soaking him in, then she snapped back. Her face hastily turned away, head bowing nervously. None of the girl's friends even appeared to notice, but then burst out in loud giggles. Most likely, she didn't think the "Ice Prince" would do "such a thing as winking".

Sasuke stood, dismissing the recent event with ease. He dumped the salad and the plastic plate in the trash, grimacing at the smell it omitted. Not only did they not make food every day, but they didn't empty the trash either. What was that, old sushi? He shuddered and moved away, shaking his head. _You'd think somebody would've complained about all of this by now..._

He was free for the rest of the day and resumed clases that night. Even then, though, there were only two classes: Weaponry and Archery. For this, he was grateful. This semester, Sasuke was taking it "easy". He wasn't lazy, he had just already taken all the other classes, except Kakashi's and the math with Sakura, during the first semester. "I guess," the teen muttered to himself, "that I can take a break until it's time to get there."

By "there", Sasuke meant the weaponry class. He knew, better than most, that keeping rested was essential when it came to improving one's skills. His father had preached about it to him, and the Dojo's students, constantly. The mere thought had him rolling his eyes and shrugging. He stepped thoughtlessly from the noise that was the cafeteria - escaping the gossiping girls, the gawkers, and only Kami knew what else.

Lately, he'd been sleeping more, and all Sasuke could blame it on was his "coffee ban". For the past two weeks or so, he hadn't touched a single cup of the caffiene-filled miracle drink. _Not even once. _It was the only thing that could assure he'd be awake when he needed to be...and when he didn't. The minute he found coffee was behind his troublesome insomnia, he had abandoned it.

"I don't need coffee" is what he had snapped at Naruto first thing. It had been the morning after deciding to stop drinking it. The blonde boy had just shook his head and snickered softly, holding back any comments. Sasuke's mornings without coffee usually resulted in an ugly attitude and even uglier bruises on whomever wanted to provoke him. He obviously hadn't been happy with himself and his own decision, but didn't give up on "the ban". Even now, as he entered his empty dormitory and threw himself down on his bed, he stubbornly resisted the urge to go get some to keep him awake. Uchiha Sasuke was extremely irritable when he was tired, and this lack of coffee was definitely making that apparent.

Onyx eyes glared at his harmless, feathered pillow, then closed. As much as he was missing coffee, he'd been missing sleep. Within fifteen minutes, Sasuke found himself lost to the rest of the world - asleep.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

"As you all know, when you're running a business, there's going to be both positive and negative responses to everything you and your employees do. You'll have to deal with happy and upset customers. Just remember that the customer, even if they're really wrong, is _always right_." The Business II professor on the college campus spoke loudly, nodding as he went along. He was tall, with a strong build and dark hair and eyes. He smiled around at the class, and most were found writing intently on lined paper. One set of eyes, however, were trained carefully on him instead. They were dark, black-gray in color, and slanted elegantly. These eyes, scrutinizing the professor's every move, belonged to another member of the Uchiha family. They belonged to Uchiha Itachi.

The young man was sitting beside the ever-elusive, snake-loving Orochimaru. They had taken the class together, as part of their business "plans" with the rest of their group. They called themselves the Akatsuki Organization, and quite frankly, unless you knew the company inside and out, you couldn't tell that these two were strong parts in it. After all, they were still in college on Konoha Campus, weren't they? _But we're incredibly brilliant,_ Itachi knew, thinking to himself. _Isn't that what they've been telling us all along? If it's true, then we'll reach our goals in no time - all of us. In the mean time, I've got other things I'd like to gain._

Long, intelligent fingertips grasped a cellphone. The nails on those fingers were painted a distinct purple, one that was hard to find and few had. The phone was almost completely flat and thin, able to be flipped open soundlessly, with buttons glowing a gentle red color. It was completely black and, no doubt, could be bought for a pretty penny. One thing one could be certain of was that it hadn't been cheap - not in the slighest. Fugaku had bought it for Itachi as "encouragement" at the beginning of the first semester. He'd just waved it off, taking it wordlessly, and continued on. "Petty gifts from father won't sway me to his ideas and beliefs," he'd told Mikoto later on, who simply looked saddened for a moment and quickly changed the subject, a smile popping onto her seemingly ageless face.

And now, those fingers moved, nail laquer shimmering under the classroom's fluorescent lights as he pressed numerous buttons. Their red glow was dim in comparison to the blue and green of other phones, which made his much easier to use without catching attention. The best thing was that he could keep his eyes on the professor instead of the phone, the raised ridges on the buttons telling him what button was what. He opened a blank text message, then typed in his little brother's cell number, pressing "OK" just afterwards. Then, at a swift pace, he typed out his message, a nearly invisible smirk drawing up on his lips. He wasn't sure where the teenager would be right now, but he wanted to see him. Business II was so close to ending he could almost taste it - the last class of the day on Itachi's schedule. Quality time with his sibling was in order, he had decided before even walking into the class, and he would have it even if he had to fight for it. His thumb moved to a larger button and pressed on it, then closed the phone. _Sent._

Now that _that_ was accomplished, his eyes slid away from their professor and to the clock on the wall. It seemed to tick a bit too slow for the Uchiha's liking, so it moved away again just as quickly. Instead, he gazed at Orochimaru. The man's long locks and golden-hued orbs had always been rather interesting, to say the least, and he found the other was already paying him quite enough attention. Their eyes met and Orochimaru cocked an eyebrow, a snake-like sneer falling on his lips. Itachi didn't respond, but merely nodded, eyes narrowing. "I'll be parting from you after the bell," he mouthed, a second, larger smirk threatening to invade his empty expression. "I'm going to visit someone."

The older student opened his mouth to reply, gaze curious, but the shrill ringing of the last bell cut him off. _Even better, he can't squirm his way into coming with me._

Itachi stood and turned on his heel, books all tucked under his arm, and he strode out without another word. He could feel Orochimaru's eyes on his back, as if he was trying to burn a hole right through him, but continued on without a single look over his shoulder. As far as Itachi was concerned, the man had a bit too much enthusiasm when it came to the Uchiha family. By too much, he meant that it was starting to even become a handful for him - something twisted and sinister that had nearly become a tangible thought, and something, he'd come to realize, he wanted Sasuke to have nothing to do with. _Ever_.

His feet easily carried him to the Campus' high school sector. So far, he checked his cell, Sasuke hadn't answered him. That meant, more ikely than not, that he wasn't in class. A frown set itself on Itachi's mouth and he glanced around the narrow corridors. Many girls watched him in awe, mumbling and whispering to their friends about him. Not only was he a college student, but he was one of the most gorgeous men on Campus, and, they must've noticed, Uchiha Sasuke's older brother. He continued on, wondering where the younger could be. _If I wasn't in class, and I was Sasuke, where would I be...?_

Something clicked, not too slowly, but not immediately either. Dark eyes widened and then settled back into their usual nonchalant state. Sasuke would either be out with his friends or in his dormitory. _If he was with his friends, he would've answered me, but seeing as he hadn't, he's in his dorm._ That was the conclusion the older Uchiha came up with, feeling quite satisfied with it. In fact, he couldn't have been more sure, either. Sasuke and Itachi had always kept in touch - more than most brothers would, as many would say, but that didn't stop or change anything. Whenever Sasuke was out with his friends, at parties, clubs, in class...it didn't matter. He'd always answer for Itachi, and Itachi took pride in knowing it.

It only took a little while for Itachi to find Sasuke's dormitory. He hadn't been in there at all, except for a single time, and had forgotten where it was. He'd stopped at the main office for the high school sector and gotten an extra key to his sibling's room. They, thankfully, hadn't given him a hard time about it. Itachi'd been "such a good boy" when he was there that they immediately offered him anything he asked for. He shoved the key in the dorm room's door and turned it, then twisted the knob and pulled it open. _Hah, so my little brother is in here._

Sasuke was definitely there. He tossed in his bed, sweating under his heavy clothing. It was getting hot in his dormitory, and being asleep, there was nothing he could do about it. His body shuddered slightly and he turned to lay on his back, groaning softly, his brow creasing. A single droplet of sweat made its way down his temple and landed on his pillow with a nearly inaudible "plop". He swallowed thickly, an arm throwing itself up and resting across his furrow brow. Everything, currently, was in disarry. The teen's hair was mussed from tossing and turning every five seconds, his bed sheets and blanket were kicked and wrinkled, half on the bed and half off, and his clothes had become just as rumpled up as his hair. Itachi stared in mild amusement at the very scene.

He hadn't thought of turning on the air conditioning for the room when he was awake, and this was the result. Itachi shook his head, stepping over random things strewn about the floor. There was a black belt, a single black boot, a pair of blue sandals, and only the gods knew what else. The college student shook his head at it all - unlike him, Sasuke wasn't exactly the "neat and tidy" type. He nudged a small notebook with his foot and bent over, picking up a picture frame that must've fell off the night stand. The picture in it wasn't of the two brothers, but of a certain blonde and Sasuke. He scowled at it, and roughly placed it where it belonged. Itachi didn't think anyone else deserved his brother's attention - they shouldn't be in pictures with him.

"Sasuke," he spoke out loud, leaning over the boy. His fingers rested on the edge of the bed, which dipped some with the extra weight. "It's time to wake up."

Nothing. There was no reaction. Itachi's brow creased as he thought, a hand sliding up to rest on the boy's forehead as his arm slid away from his face and back to his side. Pale fingertips rested there and could feel the heat radiating from the skin. Overheating? _Perhaps. _Itachi leaned closed, lithe form placing itself just above the other's, breath rolling out and carressing flushed flesh. "Sasuke," he repeated again, watching eyelids stir in the response. "Wake up."

Obsidian met obsidian. One set became extremely entertained, and the other grew large in surprise. A yelp followed, Sasuke sitting up and nearly crashing face first into the other. "I-Itachi?"

"Aah, so you're awake now..."

A frown befell the teenager's startled face. He swallowed nervously, then backed it with forced agression. Itachi always snuck up on him when he was sleeping - it was frightening sometimes. The man didn't know when to stop scaring people, even his little brother, and Sasuke swore it amused him beyond belief. His brother, he was starting to realize, had a rather twisted sense of humor. "Y-yes! Don't do that, 'tachi!"

"Okay." Itachi chuckled, then winked at his sibling. He leaned over some more and planted a soft, feather light kiss to the teen's forehead. When Sasuke was a little kid, he'd done the same thing right before leaving the house for something. The look he'd gotten after doing so had always been remarkably cute, and now, it didn't change. Sasuke's lips dropped their frown and a fake pout fell on the younger's face. _You can never stay angry at your big brother, can you, Sasuke? You're...adorable._


End file.
